1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application infa operating system, and more particular to an application infa operating system which considers the developing language of a new and an old and a problem of a compatible integration of a new and an old system via a manager-oriented consideration for reducing an exchanging risk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of the computer software technology is originally expected to solve the problems which will be met by the user during the computerization process of the enterprise for many years through a novel developing technology, language, and tool, for example:                1. How to effectively shorten the developing time of the application system?        2. How to save the developing cost of the application system?        3. How to solve the demand of the human resources?        4. How to reduce the cost for maintaining the system?        5. How to solve the future expansion of the system?        6. How to improve the performing efficiency of the system?        7. How to simplify the system management? . . . etc.        
However, till now, after the replacements of new and old software developing technologies, languages and tools for several generations, the developing technology of the software doesn't seem to effectively solve the problem met by the user. Especially, when the software developing technology is exchanged during the new and old generations, the user seems always to repeat the developing process of the application system which has the same suffering. Furthermore, the development of the software technology is mostly oriented by the technique and is expected to solve the met problem during the development of the application system through a newer technique and a newer developing tool.
Furthermore, the technology, langue and tool of a new software attempt to apply a more progressive method to solve the existed problem in the old application system. But, no one can guarantee that the practice of the new system absolutely can solve the problem met by the user perfectly.
Identically, the developments of all new systems have to come over long-winded steps of: system estimation→system planning→system analysis→ . . . →system practice. However, it does not guarantee that the user can sit back and relax after the practice of the new system. This situation opposite to the effort of the user seems not fair.
It is unavoidable to have a generation replacement of the software developing technology, but it does not mean that the old application system is nothing. Identically, the present new system might be a burden for the future new system development.
Thus it can bee seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop the application infa operating system through wholehearted experience and research.